


Healed Bruises

by jld20047



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Death, Reader-Insert, it's sad ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jld20047/pseuds/jld20047
Summary: Basically peter's depression hits a spiral because of his girlfriend's (tony's daughter) death. Tony comes to help.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Healed Bruises

Death surrounded Peter Parker. He seemed to carry it with him wherever he went. First, it was his parents, then uncle ben and then (y/n) stark. 

Peter blamed himself for all this death. He thought maybe he was the cause or at least part of it. Everyone who got close to him got killed. Simple as that. 

(y/n) was his best friend ever since they met in freshman year. Along with ned, peter’s other best friend, they became known as the inseparable trio. They would do homework, and watch movies together. (y/n) even invited them over to the compound, or as she liked to call it, heaven and hell on earth, a few times to hang out. 

Tony said (y/n) went on a mission she had assigned herself and that she knew was far too dangerous to handle alone. But she did it anyway.

Peter didn’t go to school the next day, or the following, or the day after that. He didn’t go out into the neighborhood. He didn’t speak to anyone besides the occasional word to aunt may.

Tony came to the flat 3 days after it happened. He showed up with red puffy eyes with tears in his eyes. May greeted him with a smile as she opened the door and motioned him to come in.

“Is Pete here?” Tony asked, sitting on the couch.

“Yes, but he’s not good, I’m not gonna lie,” May replied and also sat down. She then yelled out “Peter”

He appeared a minute later. He looked like he had cried so much that he physically didn’t have the tears to continue. He was in sweatpants and an oversized tee without anything on it which is unheard of for peter.

“Yes may?” he asked not looking up from the floor.

“Pete,” Tony said and peter looked up to find his mentor in a similar state but in better clothing. He only thought of one thing to say.

“Mr.Stark, I’m sorry. I should have looked out for her more, I’m so sorry,” he said, sniffing a bit. Tony got up and walked over to him.

“Kid, it’s not your fault. No one knew,” he replied and engulfed the shaking kid in his arms. “You couldn't have known,”

“But I was her best friend, I should have seen it,” Peter said pulling away from the hug.

“And I was her dad. It’s ok, Pete, It wasn’t anyone’s fault. It might have been the same even if we did, who knows?” Tony replied. He placed his arm around Peter’s shoulders, pulled him into his side and Peter healed a bit.


End file.
